Moments That Last
by italianchick99
Summary: Seth isn't exactly over Summer, but Ryan is having feelings towards her. What will Ryan do, will Seth find out about anything? (i CANT make summaries) R&R-sex (used to be named a night to remember goodorbad)
1. Passion

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of these OC characters**

**This is my first fanfic ever, so don't expect much. And plus, i am only 13 so im not that expirience..i know it's kind of dirty fora 13 year old but im used to this stuff...so its not weird for me**

**comment please too... i wanna know how it is**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Night to remember...good...or bad? 12-16-04**

**Ever since Summer and Seth had broken up, Ryan started to see Summer in a different way, Summer too. Will Ryan and Summer find out about each others feeling..will it end in misfortune?**

As Ryan was walking along the beach to get away from all the chaos happening in the Cohen household from the stress of having a Chrismukkah party, he spotted the lovely Summer. Ever since Seth and Summer had broken up, Ryan started to really look into Summer's eyes and take in her beauty and sincerity.

But when Ryan spotted her on this unusually cold day in Newport, he had unheard of feelings of arousement, just seeing her from a distance. As she made her way closer to Ryan, he could feel his dick becoming hard. He stared at Summer, her beautiful hair flowing in the wind, and low-cut t-shit with her tight jeans that hugged her form perfectly.

After overcoming his awe-struck phase just then, he noticed Summer was shivering as he greeted her. He offered Summer his Abercrombie sweatshirt, that was one of the many things that the Cohen's had given him upon his arrival in Newport.

Summer watched as Ryan lifted his sweatshirt above his head, revealing his toned stomach and part of his perfect nipple. She too began to feel feelings of attraction towards Ryan. She took his sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, ruffling her hair. She loved the smell of the sweatshirt, it smelled of what Summer wanted, Ryan. She basked in the Glory of the body heat from Ryan's sweatshirt that now lay loosely upon her shoulders.

She and Ryan began to walk along the beach together. As they were making small talk with each other, Summer moved in towards Ryan to share their body heat. She told herself that there was no reason for both of them to be cold.

Ryan was aware of Summer's sudden movement inward to him and he didn't mind one bit. He glanced at Summer's face and he saw a grin dance across her face, he quickly smiled a small one but inside he was grinning ear to ear. Maybe, just maybe, Summer was also turned on by Ryan's presence.

Ryan offered for them to sit down on a nearby rock. Summer smiled and replied, "Sure." Ryan thought, here is when he would make his move. As they headed over to the rock Ryan slipped his fingers between Summer's, and gently cupped her hand within his. Ryan, noticing how Summer smiled when he made this action, made him smile too. He did have at least a chance. Ryan sat down on the rock and leaned his back against a larger rock behind them. He offered for Summer to sit in between his legs as he open them up.

Summer, seeing Ryan's gesture, was eager. She stepped up onto the rock and carefully plopped her perfect ass right in front of Ryan, purposely brushing against his dick and leaning back onto his warm chest. She felt the dick behind her moved a gently harden against her backside. That was when she decided to make a move of her own, she slowly tilted her head upwards towards the sky and softly pecked Ryan on the lips.

With Summer's latest move Ryan was sure that he had a chance. It's not like he was working with a virgin, as he was with Marissa. Ryan knew Seth and Summer had done it. Though Seth did complain that is wasn't sexy at all, but rather painful. Ryan's plan was to make up for Seth's inexperience and give Summer was she really deserves, a hot, sexy, night that she will not forget.

After Summer's peck of a kiss, Ryan knew what he wanted and went in for it. What was a soft kiss at first, turned into a full on kiss, as Ryan gently eased his tongue into Summer's mouth and began to play around with it. Without realizing what he was doing, he felt his hand gently rising up Summer's shirt. When he realized what he was doing, Ryan broke free. He apologized and suggested that he and Summer head back to the pool house where they could continue where they left off.

As Summer and Ryan walk hand in hand to the ever-so-familiar house of the Cohen's, Summer was going over the past events in her head and preparing herself for what was to come.

She knew she wanted Ryan, but was she prepared to have sex with someone so... experienced? I mean, she had been with Seth, but Seth had no experience either so she was less nervous. But Ryan? She knew he wasn't a virgin, Marissa talked about Ryan saying it was ok to wait and sex was special to him too, and that he regretted his "casual" sex in the past. Summer felt that she had to live up to the girls in Ryan's past, something she was sure she would never be able to do, given her...inexperience.

But Ryan was thinking the exact opposite, he was nervous that Marissa had told Summer about his casual sex and that Summer would be self-conscious about her self. That was the last think Ryan wanted Summer to feel, he cared about her and her feelings, he didn't want to force her into doing something she doesn't want to. Ryan hesitated to bring it up, fearing that Summer would be offended of Ryan's thoughts, so he chose to have them remain to himself.

As Ryan and Summer descended up the Cohen's staircase from the beach to the patio, Ryan could feel excitement growing inside him. Worry shot through him once though, he was afraid the Cohen's were still at home but then he realized that they were going to go out to dinner with Julie Cooper and Caleb Nichol at 6:00, and it was well-passed 6:00. He glanced at his was which read 6:55, Good, he thought to himself, that leaves me with a good passionate hour and a half with Summer.

Summer saw that Ryan had glanced at his watch but Ryan had assured her that the Cohen's wouldn't be home for a while. That was the last thing Summer wanted, to have Seth walk in on them making love. Summer was sure that she was over Seth, but she was unsure if Seth had yet to be over her.

As Ryan slid the key into the lock on the pool house and lead Summer in, Summer felt a warm rush throughout her body. She and Ryan were finally alone, inside, and together. Ryan offered to take his sweatshirt back from her and she agreed, as Summer lifted up her arms and Ryan eased off the sweatshirt, she thought, this is it. When both of them had taken off their shoes they fell onto the bed together, kissing a hot, passionate kiss. As both of them pulled away for a breather, Ryan said out of breath, "Are you sure you want this?"

"More than ever," Summer responded, out of breath as well. She thought to herself, how sweet, coming from the experienced one. All her boyfriends in the past had been virgins and they never thought to ask her if she wanted it, she had to force them to stop. What jerks.

As Ryan and Summer began to kiss again, Ryan felt his dick harden even more and he felt it twitch. Perspiration began forming on Ryan's hairline. He thought to himself, now this is more than I ever felt with Marissa, Summer filled the emptiness that had been present when Ryan was with Marissa. Summer had said that she was alright with them together, so Ryan started to ease his hand up the back of Summer's shirt and gently unhook her black bra. As she lifted up her arms once again, but this time for Ryan to relieve Summer of her shirt. Ryan stared at the beauty that was Summer, taking in her beautiful figure and glory.

He began to feel Summer's hand working hard to unclasp Ryan's belt that held up his dark American Eagle jeans. After fiddling with the belt for what felt like 5 minutes to Ryan, Summer finally slipped it off. Ryan left the shirt upon himself to take it off and throw it to the foot of his bed.

Ryan felt around for his bedside table to retrieve the pack of condoms he had kept there for far to long, unused from Chino. Ryan was finally going to relieve the horny feelings that had been bugging at him almost a year. Ryan felt the brass nob of the drawer and pulled it open. He opened the cardboard box of Trojan's and took out a small silver square. He ripped open the packaging with his teeth and reached down and felt his hard dick. He began to unroll the condom onto his dick to prepare for something special.

As Summer watched at Ryan looked like he had done this a million times when he rolled the condom onto his dick, she thought to herself, Seth had to stop kissing her and sit up to figure out how the damn thing went on. Ryan was so smooth with his actions, and that turned Summer on even more. Summer began to pull off her own jeans, but Ryan interrupted and did the deed himself. Summer returning the favor, as she thought of it herself, eased Ryan's loosely fitting jeans off him. Summer, naked all but her Victoria's Secret lace underwear on, and Ryan with just his tight gray Jockey boxers on, clearly visible is his large boner.

After stripping themselves naked they both made their way to under the sheets. Ryan caressing Summer's body as she lay there contemplating on what was going to happen. When Ryan made his was back up to Summer's face, she began to kiss his perfect lips and play with his perfect tongue.

Ryan was so glad Summer was so open to the idea and not holding herself back, that made this all the more enjoyable. Ryan felt around Summer's genitals and finding what he wanted. Gently, he eased his dick inside of her. Once they were both comfortable, bodies together like a puzzle piece, form fitting form, he started moving back and forth, slowly at first, gaining speed as time went by.

Summer had never felt like this before. This was far better than sex with Seth. Seth had no idea what he was doing, Ryan on the other hand, had everything under control. It also seem that Ryan's dick filled her vagina more and whereas Seth's was much smaller.

Ryan felt the erection receding and gently pulled himself from inside Summer. They both lay there, thinking the same thin. That was the best sex I've ever had. But it can't be that perfect, can it?


	2. Akwardness

5 minutes past before each of them said anything, Summer didn't want to ruin the moment, whereas Ryan was afraid that Summer may be feeling uncomfortable or didn't think it was very good. Ryan became to much absorbed in his thoughts, _What if I didn't give her an amazing time? Was Seth Cohen actually better than me? _But he snapped back to life when summer said "That was great!" Ryan breathed a sigh of relief, Seth Cohen wasn't better than he.

All of the sudden Ryan became aware of the unmistakable sound of the Cohen's Rolls Royce pulling into the driveway. Ryan quickly jumped out of betting, forgetting that he was naked and ran to the window to confirm it was them.

"Oh God, the Cohen's are home...you gotta go! I mean I'm sure Seth's over you and everything...I just think..."

"Oh n-no, I totally get what you mean, I just need like 5 seconds and I'll sneak out the back door."

Ryan sighed yet another one of relief, he hoped that Summer would understand and not take it personally that he didn't want his best friend walking on him and his old girlfriend having sex. Summer hurriedly jumped into her vintage blue jeans and pale pink top stuffing her underwear and bra into her pockets, and slyly slipped out the back door of the pool house and descended down the staircase to the beach. He watched her figure loom in the distance and finally disappear through the fog. He then quickly threw on a pair of boxers lying on the floor, and the jeans he had been wearing earlier.

He had just slipped into his wife-beater when he heard the doorknob of the front door of the pool house suddenly turn and door flung open the door and Seth's body appeared in the doorway.

"Wow man, you missed a hell of a dinner," Seth said with a smirk on his face as he let himself in and plopped down onto the chaotic assembly of the sheets that lay on Ryan's bed, "oh whoops sorry man, I don't mean to do these things...it's like I _want _to walk in on you changing."

Ryan forced a small lap and then sat down next to Seth, after putting on the same sweatshirt that Summer had been wearing but a half hour ago.

"Wow Ryan, you musta got laid, you're never _this_ messy," said Seth with a chuckle, "What were you doing?"

Ryan laughed a rather awkward laugh and just replied with a "Oh, you know."

Seth began to explain to Ryan how he had missed one of the few crucial dinners in the Cohen history, though Ryan had felt he had had enough experience in moments that would go down in Cohen family history. Ryan had witnessed his ex-girlfriends mom get married to his step-grandfather, enough to last anyone for a lifetime.

Ryan felt awkward around Seth for the rest of the night, it was suddenly dawning upon him now, what a mess Seth would be if he found out that Ryan had slept with his ex-girlfriend. Also, though Seth denied it, Ryan knew that Seth was still in love with Summer, they way he gazed at her, the same gaze he held before Summer even talked to Seth, and through to when they had had sex for the first time, it never changed.

As Ryan painstakingly listened to Seth drone on about the dinner in which Kirsten had gotten up and left after Caleb had insulted Sandy, and the upraising of Seth. Ryan didn't bother to listen to much, his mind traveled elsewhere. Ryan was thinking about the next time he would even see Summer, Seth barely left the house without Ryan, after he and Summer broke up. Perhaps he could set Seth up with a girl from school or something. Ahh, who was Ryan kidding, he didn't have any friends at Harbor that were girls other than Marissa and Summer.

Finally Seth had run out of things to say, and thought that Ryan looked a little bored so then is when he decided to retire to his room and fill the rest in with Captain Oats. Though, as Seth made his way out of the pool house and towards his own house, he couldn't help ignoring why Ryan was acting so weird, he seemed to be acting as though he was hiding something.

Ryan and Seth both lay in their beds that night, thinking about the night's past events. Ryan, thinking when the next time he would see Summer again, Seth thinking about why Ryan had been acting as if he was hiding something, very peculiar that was indeed, not like Ryan.

The next morning Ryan awoke with a start at the pounding at the pool house door, his vision was obscured due to a rather early morning awakening for him. The person at his door was blocked from the shade that he had put down the previous night. The only thing that he could make of the strange figure knocking at his door at 6:30 in the morning was that it was a female, noticing the bottom part of the shaven slender legs wearing pink flip-flops. To Ryan's surprise the knocking subsided, and before he knew it Summer had just appeared in his doorway wearing a tight spaghetti-strap v-neck shirt and vintage mini-skirt.


	3. Decisions

**This isn't much, but I was working on it, so I am just going to post this and make a much better chapter coming up.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning Ryan awoke with a start at the pounding at the pool house door, his vision was obscured due to a rather early morning awakening for him. The person at his door was blocked from the shade that he had put down the previous night. The only thing that he could make of the strange figure knocking at his door at 6:30 in the morning was that it was a female, noticing the bottom part of the shaven slender legs wearing pink flip-flops. To Ryan's surprise the knocking subsided, and before he knew it Summer had just appeared in his doorway wearing a tight spaghetti-strap v-neck shirt and vintage mini-skirt.

Ryan, in just his wife-beater and boxers wearing an early morning expression on his face, looked rather hot to Summer. Summer knew that this was quite risky, what she had decided to do this morning that is, but she could barely go the night without him by her side. She immediately made to jump on Ryan and start kissing him, but to her surprise he stopped her midway through her actions.

"Definitely _not_ here, Summer, Seth is upstairs sleeping," Ryan said with a grim expression on his face, "you and I both know that he would not want to walk in on this."

"But, as I recall, I believe Seth has is a bit of a late sleeper, from my experience," Summer said with a wink, hopefully convincing Ryan.

"Ahh, no I don't think so Summer, you never know with Seth," Ryan said gesturing towards Seth's room in the next house.

But Summer couldn't take it, she suddenly jumped onto Ryan, taking no time to shove her tongue into his mouth, relieved that he was kissing her back.

Ryan knew that what he was doing was wrong, he liked Summer, but not enough to risk his relationship with his only friend in Newport. _But after all, Seth does like Alex, but then again she's not my ex-girlfriend, so it's not the same thing,_ Ryan thought to himself. Ryan conjured up enough strength to pull away from Summer, and he explained his thoughts to her. She looked saddened at his words, but they were to be expected. He bade her goodbye and made his was back to his bed and fell back onto it thinking, _how am I going to get Seth out of the house to be with Summer?_


End file.
